Ninja Time
by TurtlePower99
Summary: Nija, or Nina, is a semi normal girl who lives in the sewers of New York. She dreams of meeting her favorite fictional charactors,the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, even though they are fictional. After some time off school and a broken rib or two, beliefs become as high and hoping as ever, and finally, she finds tjere is more than meets the eye. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Reveiw


I don't own Ninja Turtles,just my OC.

* * *

My name is Ninja, but no one knows that. I go by Nina at school. You could call me shy, but I have dreams as big as anyone. I live in New York City. I want to become famous one day (possible, just unlikely), and I want to meet the Ninja Turtles ( not possible). I search for them everyday in the sewers from 4 to 7. I don't like being caught out in the dark, as it's harder to find my home. I get home from school at 3:15 and I drop by my shelter Iin the sewers.I say hi to my kiten Jinx, and I immediately start searching.

* * *

One day at school, my one and only friend Cassie told me that half the school was going clubbing that night, and she wanted me to come. She told me to dress appropriately. I didn't exactly understand what that meant, and I guess it showed on my face, because Cassie whispered in my ear, 'Nevermind, walk home with me, you can borrow something of mine.' She smiled and walked off. I stood there for a second, wondering, when some of the school bullies walked over.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Forgot something?" He shoved me into another bully, a used- to- be friend, Daryl Williams. He was definately high.

"Hey, pumpkin. How bout' you skip with us, we're craving you and your strict 'additude', if you get my drift." My eyes widened like saucers. I turned to run, but one of the bullies, Logan, blocked my path. "Awww, that's cute, you think you can escape. Well, not happening." He lunged for me, but I instictively punched him right in the face. I heard a sharp crack. Logan grabbed his nose, but I still couldn't escape. He left and headed to the bathroom and his buddies filled up the empty space. One of them punched their palm, cracked his knuckles, and grinned. He quickly lunged for me and flipped me. I landed flat on my back with a sharp pain flooding my head. I tried to get up, but now that I was down, they could start kicking. The first kick was right in my side, so hard it flipped me over. They started kicking and chuckling, kicking and chuckling. Eventually, they started spitting on me. I was almost knocked out with a hard blow to my head. I heard the bell softly in my ear, but I was long past the point of being able to move. Then I a bone chilling snap, immediatley followed by a sharp pain in my jaw, and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed. I couldn't move my jaw. That must've been what knocked me out. I immeditely ripped the IV tube out of my wrist. I tried to get up, but only then I realized I had a plaster cast from my hip to my mid- ribs. I felt a gentle heat in my chest and I knew I had some broken ribs. A nurse walked into the room

"Oh, good, I see you're up. How do You feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus"

She gentlyinserted the needle back in my arm and pressed a button. "Just rest for now."

* * *

The next time I awoke, there was another nurse inthe room. She silently picked me up and set me ona wheel chair.

"I know this will be hard, but you'll have to find ypur own way from here."

Once I left the room, I stood up and walked back in. "Can I just have crutches instead?"

* * *

Its been about a month. I officialy unregistered from the school. I live in the sewers with Jinx like I always have, but I look for the Turtles more intensly now. One day, I find my golden ticket. It's nighttime and I'm scouting from the streets. Out of the corner of my eye, I see movements by a manhole cover. 'Gotcha.' I crept silently down the same manhole and follow the sound of Mikey's voice.

"Dude, we totally kicked their shells." "Did you see how I flipped that one Foot off the roof?" "Hey Leo, remember how I-" I heard a loud slap echo through the sewers. "Ow, Raph, wht was that for? If you wantedme to shut up, just tell me." *slap*. I smiled as I silently followed them to their lair. I was focusing so much on being silent with my foot steps, I forgot to watch where I was going, and I tripped on a soda can.

"Guys, I think we're being followed."

"Said Captain Obvious, aka. Leo."

"Shut up, Raph."

I regained my composer and jumped up in the shadows of the ceiling. I heard almost silent foot prints walk right beneath me. I peeked down. Just in time, I saw Mikey spin his nunchucks so they almost hit me, but instead of dodging, I felt brave and grabbed them and pulled up. Mikey slipped and I let go, causing the nunchuck to fall on his head. Leo looked up t the ceilg, but even he couldn't see me in the darkness. In a quick move, he slashednthe support beam I was on.

Donnie exlaimed, " Leo, why'd you do that?" I gracefully fell from the ceiling and dodged Leo's immediate slash from his katana and I broke Donnie's bo.

"Sorry, Donnie, but I didn't want to get whacked." Leo, Donnie and Mikey just stopped and stared at me, while Raph snuck up behind me and tried to turn me into a Ninja- kabob. I spun quickly on my heels and kicked him square in his plastron. I knocked him across the sewer.

"Raph, I'm not that stupid, you know."

I turned around towards the empty sewer hall and whistled loudly. Jinx came bound to to me, but I pointed to Mikey. Mikey freaked out.

"OH MY GOD, ITS A KITTEN! HE CAN PLAY WITH KLUNK! HE'S SO CUTE!" I smiled. "His name is Jinx."


End file.
